


Sprained Ankles and Christmas Presents

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji sprains his ankle, Naoya helps him out.





	Sprained Ankles and Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while...I've missed writing Reiji/Naoya lmao... Their a good OTP.

“How did you sprain your ankle, exactly?” Naoya rose an eyebrow when Reiji finished explaining why he was just leaning against the wall of the abandoned factory.

“A little kid was running around and they tripped me up.” Reiji shrugged, though the embarrassment he was feeling was clear on his face. “Does it matter, though? I just asked you to help me home!”

Naoya blinked a few times before snorting. “I guess it doesn’t matter, but it’s… Kinda funny, you have to admit.”

Reiji frowned up at him. “Not really.”

Naoya reached down to pull the other boy to his feet. “If you say so, but… I still think it’s sorta funny. I mean, you getting tripped up by a kid?”

“I was trying to figure out a new trick so I wasn’t paying the most attention, is all.” Reiji looked away as Naoya started them towards his house.

“Oh?” He rose an eyebrow. “Another thing to show your mom?”

“No.” Reiji paused and looked at Naoya again. “Christmas is coming up, it’s part of your present.”

Naoya blinked a few times again, face turning red. “Part of my present? Well you don’t have to do anything special for that…!”

“We’re dating, aren’t we?” Reiji scratched his cheek. “I felt I should do something special for my special someone.”

Naoya’s face went even redder, if that was even possible. “Reiji, you’re really such a softie, aren’t you.”

“I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “Most people don’t seem to think so.”

“Most people don’t talk to you for more than five minutes.” Naoya shook his head. “And even less are dating you.”

Reiji thought for a moment. “That’s fair enough.”

“Yeah…” Naoya kissed his cheek. “It is… Now let’s go get your ankle on ice! You can tell me about my present while we do.”

“Nuh-uh, that’s gonna be a surprise.”

“Aw, come on!”

“Not happening!”

“Reiji…!”


End file.
